Our Special Adventure
by Wishingstar234
Summary: Lalna x Fem!reader Lalna takes you on a thrilling adventure filled with love, suspense and fighting along the way. Where are you going? Will you make it there alive? Or will Rythian Come and hunt you down. Find out! This was made by WishingStar and her friend Ryanna22. Hope you like it :) M FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS FIGHTING/LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

_Lalna looked around his room gathering up items and putting them into his bag, today him and (y/n) were going on an adventure! He grabed a flash light, and stuffed it into his bag. Checking it over to make sure he had the right things, he slung it over his shoulder and walked out his room and down the stairs of his castle._

You were getting really excited for the adventure Lalna and you had planned. You had no idea where you two were going or if anything was previously planned. But you were ready to find out, like now. You went downstairs to meet Lalna outside the castle.

Lalna came out of the castle, his backpack on and caring a bag of what you guessed, was food. You stood up from where you sat and stepped over to him.

"You all ready?" he asked.

"Yep, I'm as ready as I'll ever be..." you said nervouly-excited.

As you start to re-concider this whole thing, Lalna grabbed your hand and says:

"Don't worry, it'll be fun," he said with a sweet smile.

At this, he leads you down the hill and towards the back side of his castle, still holding your hand.

"We're gonna be heading that way" he said as he pointed in the direction behind the castle, thick with forest.

"A-are you sure? It looks scary..." you said while kinda shaking.

At this time of day, dawn, there is a slight fog covering the forest floor. The sun has only started to kiss the sky, bringing beautiful colors. There is orange, pink, red and only a small sliver of baby blue across the horizon.

"Don't worry," he said and squeezed your hand slightly. "Theres nothing to be scared of. And if there is, I'll protect you." He then started foward towards the forest, taking you with him into the foggy, dimly lit forest.

As creepy and freaky the forest was, you felt safe and pretected with Lalna. Even if you couldn't admit it to him, or yourself. You hadn't told him yet, but you had a huge crush on him ever since Rythian _acidentally _intordueced you to him. You could remember it like it was yesterday...


	2. Chapter 2: How You Met

Rythian was showing you around the server, he had almost come to a complete stop when you both had reached Lalna's castle.

"Um...that, uh, completes the, uh, tour, kinda." The _kinda_ was practicaly a whisper.

"Wait no, what's that?" You said while pointing toward the castle.

"That's just..." Rythian was obviously looking for an excuse. "some, uh, ancient ruins...yeah, ancient ruins!" He sounded quite pround of himself for thinking of such a great excuse, not.

"Yeah, right. If it's an ancient ruin, then why is there a light on in that window?" You said with a hint of sarcasm in your voice.

"Ugh, fine! That's Lalna's castle, can we go now?" he said furiously.

"Can I meet him...?" You started to get more sarcastic by the second.

"You know what (y/n) you are really starting to tick me off."

"I know." You say with a confident smile across your face.

Rythian let out a frustrated sigh as he started towards the castle, you walking happily along beside him. Once you reached the top of the hill Rythian knocked angerly on the large wooden door. After a few minutes you heared the sound of someone behind the door and then it slid open, revealing a beautiful courtyard and a hot, blond scientest, by the looks of it, standing in the doorway.

"Hello, Lalna..." Rythian growled, trying to sound as polite as he could.

"...Rythian.." Lalna said, with an edge in his voice. He then looked to you, and a smile graced his lips. "Who is this lovely lady?" he asked as he grabbed your hand and kissed it. "I am Lalna. You are welcome to say here whenever you please."

You started to blush, hard. "I-I am (y/n)."

"I think, I'm gonna be sick." Rythian said while pretending to puke. "You two are cheesy and gross. I'm leaving. Goodbye (y/n)." He said smiling to you. "Lalna." He said strict and straight forward.

"Bye Rythian..." Lalna said sarcasticly. "Would you like to come inside, (y/n)?"


End file.
